Six feet under
by SexyVampiresBurn
Summary: Edward goes after bella in a way no one expected..


"Bella!" The voice rang out in the deafening silence. "I know you're in here! I'll find you, so you might as well come out now little Bella-Boo!"

The footsteps got closer and closer to my curled up position under the huge bed in my room. Where the hell is your annoying dad when you need him! He is supposed to protect me!

"Bella-Boo! Come out; come out where ever you are!" His Croaking voice went straight through me and sent chills all the way down my back, "Oh Bella-Boo! You know you want to come to me,"

His feet appeared right in front of my face. _ohgod, ohgod, ohgod_, I chanted over and over in my head. His feet weren't moving. _He knows I'm here, OHGOD, OHGOD, OHGOD._

"Bella-Boo," he whispered, "I got you..." He fell to the floor and his crazed eyes were wide and looking straight at me. "Come on you stupid girl, you've hidden from me long enough!"

"Please! Please just leave me alone!" I cried and tears started to stream down my cheeks. "I didn't do anything wrong, just leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Isabella." He hissed almost inaudibly onto the side of my neck as he dragged me out from my frozen form. "Your father, he tried to kill me you know, last year." _My dad's a cop, of course he'd hill this crazy dude "_And I got away, so now. To make that crazy man pay and I'm going to use you."

"B-b-but my dad, he's a cop, It's his job." I tried to protest but he carried on dragging me down the stairs. "I'm sure it was nothing personal."

"Oh no, it was definitely personal" he cackled running his pointed nose up my neck, "I was planning on killing your mother, but that didn't work out,"

"MY MOTHER? What kind of sick person are you?" I screeched my voice rising about 7 octaves.

"She was in a wheel chair easy target, but she was six feet under before I could get there!" What the hell is his problem! "Right you filthy peace of scum, you better keep your mouth shut or you'll be joining your mother earlier than you expected!"

I shut up and let him take me where ever the hell we were going, which by the looks of it was the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got further in.

"Some where no one will hear you scream..." His voice was a low raspy whisper; I felt his wet sickly breath against the back of my neck.

"Okay Bells, welcome to my home" He hissed with and evil smirk. "This is where you're going to die."

"Please, you don't need to do this. I can get you some help!" I said sympathetically, the man's obviously insane!

"I don't need help, and you're going to die anyway so shut it!" He yelled as he threw me into the shabby old worn down cottage. I stayed down on the floor hoping for a miracle and he'd just leave. But he didn't.

"Get up you stupid child" As I got up I took in my surroundings, there were hand prints on the wall in red. Women and child sized hand prints, in red. In blood. "Come now Bells it's your time to die, nice and slow. That's the way"

He grabbed me by my hair and twisted it round his fist dragging me through the murder house. We got to a room and when he opened the door I couldn't help but gag. The smell of blood and dead bodies flew out into the air surrounding us.

"Don't worry Sweetheart when we start you won't smell it," I don't know what he was planning to 'start' but I'd kill not to be here. "Clothes off Bella, Down to your underwear! NOW!" _This can't be happening! He's going to rape me!_

"Don't look so scared baby! I'm not going to rape you, I'll hurt you a little, okay _allot, _but you'll be fine!" He whispered, "As fine as the rest of them! Now onto the table Bella-Boo," He threw me roughly up on to a table and strapped down my waist my arms and my legs.

"This won't hurt" he assures and tightened the straps, "But this will..."

He pulled out some form of knife. He ran it slowly down my right arm in slow swirling in intricate patterns on my skin. I watched as the blood ran off my arm and onto the floor and it hurt like hell! But I'm not going to show him he's hurting me, I'm not going to let him win!

"Oh Bella, isn't this fun, just look, the blood, your blood it looks exquisite," he watched and smiled as he watched as he started to drain my body of blood. I started to feel numb and my head was going funny, dizzy.

"Oh no Bella-Boo, we can't have you pass out, not until I'm finished! I'll have to speed up!" He slashed and he cut and I watched my own body covered in my blood, I couldn't fight anymore. This was my end and it's going to be bloody.

"You're sick, I hope they find out what you've done and kill you. Kill you just so you can rot in hell you dirty old ba-" he cut me off.

"Now, now Bells can't have you swearing can we." he growled "no." _slash._ "Bad," _Slash. _"LANGUAGE!" _SLASH, HACK, SLASH, HACK._

I watched as he hacked away at my body, every last bit. I was thanking full when the darkness of death consumed me. I am now peaceful. For eternity. And ready for a bloody revenge...

Erm, okay yeah my younger sister was having a party with about 15 of her friends and I got bored so i wrote this. I think I have a problem... OOOH WELL. please ,please, please tell me what you think?


End file.
